Daughter of Death
by TymeChive46
Summary: Clair is a camper at Camp Half-Blood. Her friendship with Nico seems to brighten everyday, especially when she gets claimed. But her perky attitude is about to change when Nico leaves for the quest, and the stereotypes of being claimed reach her. What will happen without the four of then seven that were recently here. And what will she think when the Romans attack.
1. Chapter 1: I Grow Wings

Tyme here with the story I mentioned. Thanks for reading this. Its just me by myself on this stating that at the current time of me publishing this story Chive hasn't finished this series. Anyways I only own my OCs and All rights to Rick Riordan.

I'll admit sometimes its better to go unclaimed then face the Stereotypes of being claimed. Like the Ares kids they're mean and tough but really Clarisse and her siblings are just begging for more attention than just get on a quest. I'm gonna tell I'm even worse. I'm gonna describe myself first. I'm Clare Soto, I have long black hair the reaches almost to my stomach, and Golden says that I look like I should be depressed or goth, but really My hair makes everyone say that. I'm really happy, and friendly, but I do have a lot of trust issues at the same time. I'll get to the story now.

It all started when I asked to be claimed when I pushed my food into the fire. I had been begging to be claimed for years now. I've memorized every claim there is, Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, and all the other twelve and a few minor gods just in case. Well I was walking back to the Hermes Table, and when I was overcome by pain. Two Lines of pain. Like when you use a muscle that you haven't used for awhile then just try to use it full on. except what muscles in your back have I not used?

Suddenly I hear Chrion's voice. " Mark Give Me a Knife!"

I suddenly feel someone push me onto my back. I can hear the tear of my shirt. The pain relieves a lot, but stay to the point where you're trying to remove a limb that is stuck in a jacket or pants. Chiron guides this "Limb" out and then another one. Then the pain relieves to a gentle throbbing. Chiron helps me up and I look around. Everyone is staring at me, no my back. I turn and look. Long black wings spread behind me. I turn in a circle and they follow. They hurt a little in this position. Sorta if you tried to force you arms to stay straight back behind your back. I try to move one but nothing happens. Chiron comes over and starts rubbing spots on my back. Soon enough I can feel all the muscles in the wings. I again try to move them and they do. Then a sorta dark/light thing takes me over, a glowing blacklight.

When it disappears, Chiron says, " All hail Clair, Daugher to Thanatos, God of death."

People don't like children of the underworld. And you though children of Hades had it bad. Try being the daughter of death . Anyways nothing much happen I found myself in a black dress that reached my knees, it neither qualified as tight nor puffy, but the top had a v-neck with long sleeves. I stayed in the Hermes Cabin till my father's cabin was built. And that gets us to today.

I looked around the dark cabin. The whole thing loomed with darkness and gloom. Not a place for someone as happy as me. Yet then again when most demigods are sad they have seen things you shouldn't have to see. I haven't yet. I wanted to shout curses at my dad, scream at him for forcing me into this, but I forced him to claim me. I begged and he took the chance for me to move out of the Hermes cabin. There was one bed in the far right corner and a good size dresser and a small desk. I walk over and put my bags next to the bed. I think about lieing down but then I see the black package on the bed. Its relatively flat and long and narrow in sorta of long rectangle way. On it there's a note but it only has my name and from dad. I slowly pick it up. Then a smile shot onto my face, I'd always wanted my own sword, not one of the camp ones. I carefully drew the paper off.

I grinned down at the sword in front of me. It wasn't celestial bronze. It almost look like iron, yet it still had a glow. It glowed the same black light that I was developed in when I was claimed. It wa balanced perfectly to my liking. I can't help as grin even more when I whisper, " Thanks Dad."

I pull my bag over to the dresser. When I pull open the drawers its pitch black I reach in. My hand doesn't find the bottom even when i put my whole arm in. Then I think about my favorite sweatshirt. It was one of my brothers, a state hockey sweatshirt. Then suddenly i feel cloth in my hand. When I pull my hand out its my sweatshirt. I then throw it on the bed and poor my bag out next to it. No sweatshirt. I grin again and then drop everything into the drawer. Then the dinner bell was rang.

Chiron came up to me and said, " Its getting very crowded in the dinner pavilion. Do you mind sharing a table with NIco?"

I grin at this Nico is only older than me by a few months if you take away the fact that he was in the casino for a more than a couple years. Plus he's cute and reveals that he isn't all moppy around people, but just with me.

" Oh, I wouldn't mind at all." I say then walk in.

I slide in across from Nico.

" Hey," I say as I settle in to my spot. His… Our table is the last one at the far back right. He sits with his back to the rest of the camp. No One can see his reaction except me. _Perfect._

" Aren't you supposed to be sitting at your own table?" He asks me.

" Chiron asked me to sit with you because he doesn't have enough room for me to have one table to myself." I say grinning from ear to ear.

" Well I guess its better than being with the Apollo kids. Whenever I'm around they look like I'm gonna make the sun disappear and never let it come back." He says then throws his head back and laughs. I can't help myself so I laugh along with him.

We eat for a few minutes, silently eating. I can't help myself, the words just tumble out, "You should stay at camp more often."

He looks up at me. His dark blue eyes looking into my golden eyes. His have hope in them, "Why."

"Cause I miss you when you're gone. And I need someone to help me find out if I have any cool powers I have." I say adding the second part hoping he doesn't think about the first part.

" There are plenty of people here to help you with that." He says the light in his eyes draining.

" But, your my bestfriend Nico. Everyone else probably thinks I'm scarry now except for the Ares kids. And if I have any powers they'll be similar to your with a little less power." I say pleading with him.

"Fine I'll stay for a few more weeks," I start to smile, but then he continues, " If you'll come down to the underworld with me."

" Sure why not." I shrug trying to keep the excitement off my face as much as possible.

He reaches out to me and says "Ok fine by me. We'll start tomorrow at free period." And with that he stand up grins at me walks over to the fire and dumps the rest of his food in. He then walks out of the pavillion and then just disappears, most likely shadow traveling.

I walk over to the fire and dump my food in. _Thanks Dad._ I walk over to Chiron asking when I'll get my schedule .

" Your's is gonna be the same as Nico's."

"Thanks" I say and turn around smiling.

"Clair just curious but, Can you fly with your wings?" He says his face mapping something out that I can't tell.

" I haven't tried yet." I say then walk out. _Tomorrow I'll try. With Nico._

_Thanks for reading again. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review. And if you liked it follow or favorite this story. I'll try to keep chapter coming on a good pattern. Thanks again and peace out._


	2. Flying is a major pain in the back

**Thanks for reading again. **

**stars15963: Thanks for commenting! I'm not really sure why other people do it. I know its gonna have a really big impact on my story so stick around**

**chcedcharry: Also thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

**Thanks again all rights to Rick Riordan.**

I lied down in my bed thinking about tomorrow. A day where Nico is kinda just with me. I don't believe in dating at my age but that doesn't mean I can't have crushes. I ponder about very many different subjects for a while due to my ADHD. Then it hit me. I was lying down in a bed, with wings. I had wrapped my wings around myself. I stood up, and naturally my wings reposition themselves . I lie back down in my own blanket and let the my eyes drift off.

…

When I wake up, have a hour till breakfast, so I start to brush my hair out of my face. I pull my hand mirror out of the drawer. Some how though, my hair isn't sticking out everywhere. Its exactly the way I want it, straight down, without a slight wave or curl. So I walk over to the drawer again to change out of my sleep clothes. I feel the need to where my sweatshirt, or you call it my brother's sweatshirt. He and my mother disappeared when I was eight so I spent a year bouncing around in the foster care system. I ran away from monster all the time and the social workers thought I was running away from the houses. At the end of the year, my satyr came. Its the only thing my brother left behind of any important significance. That significance? He never left without this sweatshirt, meaning he left in a hurry or was kidnapped.

Anyways as I thought about the clothes from the drawer. Instead I got a pair of skinny yet flexible black jeans a leather jacket, and a black tank with white skulls on it. I tried reaching in again but apparently some stronger force wants me to wear this. Most likely Aphrodite or her son Eros. I walked over to the door and found a pair of leather boots, which with no surprise were black. There was also a note on it. Due to my dyslexia I only got out, _Go to my mother's cabin;... Eros_. That might have been all but I didn't care to find out more.

I approached the cabin. It reeked of perfume from five feet away. I walked up to the door. I heard inside a voice yelling " What are we supposed to do with skull clips and black nail polish it doesn't go with just anything"

I decided to knock then. Lacey opened the door. " Hi Clair! Are you finally admitting to letting me do your nails and makeup?!" She squealed at me. Lacey is my second best friend at camp. She knows how I feel about Nico. I then nod and notice the heat on my cheek.

Lacey pulls me into her cabin. Where I'm pushed into a chair and instantly someone is doing my hair, another my nails, and Lacey is doing my makeup. Her half sister doing my hair yells, " give me the skull clips."

After what seems to be a life time. I'm done. My hair is full and is held back by a clip with a skull that looks like the one on my tank. My eyes look naturally big and my eyelashes are just the right length. You can barely tell I'm wearing makeup. My nails are all black but the middle finger has a small white circle. They've replaced my regular studs with a pair of skulls studs. There's a cuff on the top of my right ear.

" Thank you so much guys. I say, then add " Its a little revolved around skulls don't you think. And black."

Lacey then answers, giggling, " You being a daughter of Thanatos, have to embrace the fact of it and you look good in it. You might attract a little bit a of attention from the Ares cabin though. There's nothing wrong with a little competition on a girl to get a guy you admit his feelings though."

I blush and walk out of the cabin to my own. I grab my new sword and pull the belt around my waist fastening it around my waist. I then slide the sword into place. I then decide I might want a small knife to go along with it.

I walk out of the cabin. Seeing that the other cabins have started to wake up. Clarisse is on the porch most likely hiding from Mark and two try to make her miserable. Its hard enough with her father. They treat her like a child. They try to keep her from "hurting" herself when it really is just keeping her from winning a sparring match against them.

I wave and she waves back. I take that as a good enough excuse to come over and talk to her.

"Hey," I call out when I get over to her. She gives me a rare smile.

"Hey" Answers back.

"Problems with siblings?"

"You could say that."

" Hey its got to be better than my siblings."

"You've got a point." She looks at me then continues "I see the Beauty Cabin got you. Watch out for my brothers."

"I've been told that by everyone" I respond laughing and she soon joins me.

"Where did you get the sword?

"Gift from my father. I hope. It was just lying on my bed when I came, with a note with my name.

"Hmm can I see it?"

"Sure," I say then hand her the sword. She looks at it and is about to say something when but then the door flies open. Mark practically tackles Clarisse. He's using the fact that he's bigger than her again.

"Clarisse, My wonderful little sister, what are you doing out here?" He says in a sort of sing-song voice.

Clarisse shakes her head and raises an eyebrow at me. Then Mark notices me.

"Clair like the new do! You look like one of us!" He practically yells. If someone in camp wasn't up yet they are now.

"uhh thanks… for uhh… umm..noticing? I say trying to keep the blush off my face but instantly I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Well, We're having a cabin meeting so I'll see you later." He pushing Clarisse into the cabin before walking in himself. He then winks at me before he closes the door.

I knew that the Ares kids would pay attention to me, but I wasn't expecting sixteen year old Mark to.

Then the breakfast bell ring and people start to come out of the cabins. I walk off the porch but then I notice the Ares cabin has reset there explosives. They don't do much but they still can keep you off you feet if you hit to many. I then decide now might be a good time to try flying.

I then realize stumped, that I don't have the slightest clue how to fly, even if I can fly. _Should I just know how to? Do I just think about flying do I jump into the air._ I then decide to try just jumping off the porch. The porch is a good three feet from the ground and only has railing in the front. I walk up and jump up and off. I feel my feet touch the ground. I Then open my eyes. My feet aren't touching the ground just my toes. I was levitating only by flapping my wings every few second but I knew how. The moment I realized this it stopped. I walked carefully around to the porch again and jumped of thinking this time of actually thinking about staying up and above the ground. I forced my eyes to say open. The ground didn't come at all. I stayed up in the air, my feet were a few inches from the ground. _Concentrate! Figure this out! _ I thought about levitating so it must be the same. I felt the muscles pulse in the wings. Then I let it happen I thought and did use my wings to soar up. Then forward . Once I was was away from the Ares cabin I decided that seeing how well I could fly.

Flying is amazing. Better than any feeling I ever had.

...

"So I talked to my father and he said, that an average daughter of Thanatos would be able to either have something to do with either shadow or death itself. Now I found out that the wings mean either he really hates you or your his favorite child." Nico rants grinning.

"so how do I know if I am his favorite or if he hates me? I say kinda scared.

" Well if he hates you, you wouldn't be able to move them at all." He says.

"Them being…?

"Your wings."

"Ha! I'm his favorite."

" Any way did you get a sword, or something another"

I pull the sword out and show it to him. He frowns. Not good.

"Darn…," He starts, then turns and grins at me, "It looks better than my sword."

I hit his arm hard, but he barely even notices. " So… now what.?

"What now? Well most of your powers will just happen later, but you should have some already." He says and I instantly thought back to my childhood. Voices governed my life. I did as they said. My mom had me tested for mental stuff but it always came up negative. Eventually she just thought it was imaginary friends.

" I hear voices when I ask," I blurt out.

Nico looks at me in alarm. "I mean like... you… know... my mom though they were imaginary friends… but they still talk. I think most are demigods because they tell me how to escape the monsters and how I'm supposed to act in certain situations all I have to do is ask."

"Clair I want you to ask one of them to come here now." He says strictly.

I force myself to let the walls fall down that protected me from them. And instantly like thoughts someone answered. _Hey little death. How's it going? Decided me and the rest of the __Elysium __people aren't that bad._ No just stop now. Can you show yourself up here for a second then you can continue with whatever you were doing.

Then a light flashes and a boy around maybe twenty or at least in his teens. He waves at Nico then turns to me and winks before flashing out.

"Well… know we know I'm not mental" I say after this.

" Yeah, can you show me you flying?." He says afterwards.

I then think about flying up and then feel the force of me moving my wings. I lift myself on to the tips of my toes before giving one big push with my wings. Then I find myself above Nico.

He looks awed. I flew a small circle around him. I then set myself back down and grimaced as the throbbing returned to the middle of my back.

" Sore?" Nico asks

I nod and am about to continue but Annabeth runs up to us.

She is pale and she looks ready to faint.

"Percy is Missing."

**Thanks for reading this again. Sorry about the sorta Cliffhanger. Not really. Anyways make sure you favorite, follow or review. Thanks again**.


	3. Chapter 3, Nico tells a little secret

Thanks for you like it. This killed my OCxNico. But I found out about the end of blood of Olympus with Nico so I decided to end it like that (When I get there). Unfortunately I have not yet read Blood of Olympus. Anyways On with the Show. All rights to Rick Riordan.

I flopped down in bed after a days worth of flying. I've been looking for Percy with Nico for awhile but with no luck. I know Percy is Nico's closest friend. Me second, but that doesn't bother me. That's all I could think about now. The darkness easily takes over. Which is only half good.

I wake in my dream to find a house. Its slightly worn down and seems very old. In front of it stands a lady. No a Goddess. Then on a small pedestal sits a wolf.

I can hear their conversation and I can't tell who is speaking.

" The boy will come here, where as Jason Grace will go to camp Half-Blood."

" What makes you think I'll like him."

"He was given a chance for immortality. And defeated Kronos himself, whereas Jason only destroyed his throne, which stopped him from resting."

" Don't you dare talk about Jason that way! He may have not yet reached his greatness but one day he will shine. His name will be used in the same sentence as Romanus. Where as you little glacius will never be names in the same sentence."

"Well if you want to compare then take him in for the six months/"

"Ohh I will."

Then the dream ended. I woke up in a cold sweat. _Jason Grace? _ I hopped out of bed and started changing out of my pajamas. I'll tell you, its very hard to change out of my clothes because of the wings. Luckey they move easily and can be set flat against my back. Meaning I can wear anything I want as long as it has slits in the back for my wings or I fold my wings in. Once I'm changed I fold my wings in and pull on my brothers sweatshirt. Time to start a new day. Time to find Percy.

…

Nico and I gave up on going to the underworld. He has to look for Percy. I'm not allowed to leave camp though. Chiron says Nico is trained enough. Even though my mom spent hours making poring over Greek and Roman mythology. Mostly roman mythology. _Maybe my dad only told her that he was a god and she thought he was roman. _

Anyways here I am being stuck on my regular schedule. Not being able to fly very high or into the woods because of a mechanical dragon. And feeling like my world was slowly falling apart. No was happy and hearing Annabeth sob at times just made it worse. Even Clarisse couldn't smile. Even though she pretended to hate the Gods closed Olympus so we can't talk to them. So sure life is great as a half blood.

I was sitting on the beach waiting for Annabeth to get back. She had left to go pick up some half-bloods. Hera had sent her a vision that said to find the one with only one shoe. I think its supposed to lead her to Percy. Its Hera though. She hates Annabeth. So it wouldn't surprise me that she would lead her on a goose chase. Its probably her fault Percy is gone.

I saw the Chariot coming. One wheel was on fire. Annabeth stirred it into the water.

"Hey Annabeth's back!" I yelled and soon enough people started running . Will specifically was there. He was fuming. When Annabeth got to shore he yelled at her.

" I said you could borrow the Chariot, not destroy it!" He yells at her. I stop listening. I look at the three demigods in front of me. There were two boys and a girl. The girl had long choppy brown hair. Her eyes were a mixture of colors. Over all she was very beautiful in her own special way.

Then there was the two boys. I'll start with the one that caught my eye. He was blond and had electric blue eyes. His hair was very short and didn't hang loose at all. He was quite muscular, around the size of Percy.

Then the other boy. He had dark brown or black curly hair like a mop on the top of his head. His eyes shined in a mischievous way, like I shouldn't be trusted with matches.

Then He was claimed.

"Vulcan," The blond boy whispered.

I stop listening again. Then everyone leaves. I sit back down on the sand. Then NIco shadow travels in. He sits beside me and just watches the water.

"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like." He says after a few minutes.

"Sure" I answer back. _Omgs freaking out._

" I like…" He starts then puts his head down, "I like Percy."

I try to not let the jealousy and the betrayal I felt show on my face. The ways his eyes lit up when ever I was around was just that fact that I was a friend.

"I like…" I start to say. _Matt, Nico I'm sure there is someone here names Matt._

" Mark, I like Mark." I say then realize my mistake.

" Like the Mark from the Ares cabin?" He asks quite interested

"Yeah that one." I say looking down at the sand.

"well that interesting. Have you told Clarisse that?" .

I only shake my head in response. Then smile me telling Clarisse that. She'd probably grab him throw him out cabin and be like, He's "All" yours."

Nico stands up. I then also stand looks at me and I know that he is leaving to look for Percy. He then disappears. Lacey appears grinning , then she frowns seeing me with my head in my hands.

"Clair? What happened?"

I explain what just happened. She looks at me sadly.

"Well you do have to admit Mark, is kinda cute." She says laughing. " You'd have the good girl with a bad boy going on."

We laugh, and laugh, and laugh some more. Hey I'm still Nico's friend if he likes me like that or not.

" Can you see what Clarisse would do if you told her that you think Mark is cute. She'd be like He's All Yours."

We laugh some more.

"People are starting to believe you like Nico, so we should try and show you like Mark more." She states.

" I said I thought he was cute, not that I liked him." I counter but she just giggles.

"Thats what you said about Nico. Come on. We're just gonna watch him spar with his siblings. They'll think we're there for Clarisse."

"Fine." I said finally. She she squealed. SHe grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the arena.

Like always the Ares kids were there. Clarisse smiled at us when we came in.

"Finally gonna try sparing me Clair?" She yells.

"Not today." I answer like every other time.

My eyes find Mark instantly. He's waiting to spar Sherman. To get to a good spot to watch we have to go behind him.

I know Lacey is going to either trip or push me into him, Or some how get his attention on me.

I walked behind Lacey. I was in all black again I realized as I look down at my clothes. When Lacey gets his attention its better than I thought.

"Hi Mark!" She says grinning.

He turns around," Hi Lacey." then he sees me, " Clair, good to see ya."

He grabs me and pulls me into a sorta hug more him with his arm around my waist and holding me against his chest.

"uhh...umm You to?" I answer

"Aww thanks," He says sitting down on the bench again. This time with me on his lap. My feet reached the ground, but Mark could rest his chin on top of my head.

Then the one of the voice spoke in my head. _Aww look at them. The cute little couple_. The voice have been holding a grudge against me ever since I broke down the mental wall that kept them out.

Mark puts his hand on my chin and tips it up. " I'd ask you if it hurt when you fell from Olympus, but we both know that be incorrect." He says winking down at me. I can't but let a small smirk slip onto my face. Then I realize he's either trying to be funny in a sort a cruel scary way or he's trying to flirt with with me. Lucky Sherman calls him over before I have to respond.

" Come on Mark. Stop flirting with the girl and come spar!" He yells to Mark.

Mark lightly sets me next top him on the bench. He winks at me and mouths, "I'll win for y'a"

I look around to find that Lacey has snuck off. Leaving me here alone. Traitor.

I sit on the bench till Mark come back. He's all sweaty. He sits beside me and talks. he doesn't put his arm round me or even touch me. I look into his eyes. They're a dark almond color with hints of red and green. He talks till the dinner bell is rung. He excuses himself to change quickly.

Through out dinner I sit by myself. Nico isn't here. I miss him and I talked to him only a few hours ago. The quest is issued. Blah Blah Blah about some son of Jupiter/Zeus.

I lie down in my bed. All this flying through my head. Mark, Nico, Mark ,Nico.

Its hours before I fall asleep but I eventually do.

Hey thanks again. Please also **Review, Favorite or Follow**. Also I need a few other powers that Clair might have so if you could leave a review on that or anything else it would be awesome


	4. A Trip to the land of the dead is in ord

**Hey thanks for reading this. I Finished blood of Olympus, with many tears. But I finished. Sorry about the delay for this chapter. I had major reading to do.**

**thanks for **

**commenting again stars15963: I love Nico to, but I decided Nico and Will was better, I still might change it.**

**All rights to Rick Riordan.**

Its been three weeks since Leo, Jason, and Piper left. Nothing has happened here. Luckily

the bronze dragon, Fetus, was captured. So flying is now possible. With Nico gone, I've been talking to Lacy and Clarisse more. Heck even the voices. Which I have found out are people in Elysium or above, but mostly Elysium since the people in Isle of the best couldn't possibly spend time talking to a lower being like me.

I decided that talking to Chiron to see if he would let me go to the underworld. So I was walking toward the big house. I found him sitting on the porch.

"Can I go to the underworld?" I state hoping that he would just say yes.

"Are you asking me permission to die?" He said looking up. His eyes wide with a worry.

"No, no. I just want to go down there and see if I can get my father, or maybe Hades to help me." I said.

" Well I can see that. But its a long way to the underworld. And who says your father will have time to help you and maybe Hades wouldn't want to." He says.

"Well I can always find out more. I would have areas to fly without worrying about people overacting that I'm rubbing it in their face. Beside I want to learn about the ghosts that talk in my head." I beg him.

"Ghosts in your head. What do you mean by this?" He asks me.

"Oh well, a few ghosts from Elysium like to talk to me. All of them in Elysium and The Isle of the Best can. But only a few do." I explain.

" I'll let you do this…" He starts and I smile but it quickly fades. " If you take two people with you that are older than fifteen to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Not to go against you word Chiron, but I perfectly capable of protecting myself. And I could get there a lot faster flying by myself." I say trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"Yes but we can't risk harming coming to you. Your the first child of Thanatos to be claimed that I know of. I have no idea how your father would react to me sending you out on your own." He says sounding like he isn't taking no for an answer.

" Also I will go and ask permission from Hades, and Persephone. She should like you for the most part. She and Thanatos get along. Not as much as other gods but she should be happy that he found a women that he liked."

"Do I get to pick these people who come with me?" I ask him.

"I'll pick one and you'll pick one. Fair" He then says.

"Fair."

"I'll tell you when I've gotten a response, you'll leave three days after so be prepared." He says.

"Thanks Chiron." I call behind me as I run off. Thirty seconds later I leap into the air. My wings beat. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Soon enough I'm nearing the arena.

I fly over the edge and into it. I land beside Sherman who is watching Clarisse and one of their siblings.

"You know the entrance is over there, Right?" Sherman said not even looking away from the fight.

"Well I thought this was a better entrance," I say as Mark walks over.

"You're here for the usual reason I presume?" He says.

"Of course she is Sherman, I mean come on how would her day be complete without seeing me?" Mark pipes in wrapping his arm along Sherman's shoulder.

Then Clarisse and their sister finnish.

" Hey Angel" She says when she sees me.

"Angel?" I say frowning.

"Yep. Whatcha need?"

"Well Chiron approved my trip to the underworld as long as Hades approves. But he says I need guards to take me to the nearest entrance."

"And you want me to be one. Sure." She says grinning," Time out of camp is worth it."

"Chiron's picking the other." I say to her, "I assume that you have to come pick me up in less than a month afterwards.

"Okay, see you at dinner," She says. I Then turn run and jump into the air. I'm never walking again.

timeskip.

I was leaving the dining pavillion when Mark ran up to me.

"You know I would have said yes to you if you had asked me." He said when he reached me.

"What do you mean?" I say frowning.

" To help you to the entrance to the underworld." He says. He almost sounds offended.

"Oh,"Is all I can say, my cheeks must be the color of Rachel's hair.

"What, uh , did he exactly… say?" I ask stuttering.

"That you were scared to ask, so you begged him to ask me." He says looking down at me.

"Oh, so uh are you gonna umm come?" I say holding my breath.

"Of course, one a chance to get out of camp for awhile, two family time with Clarisse and three time with you, Clair." He says getting excited.

"Thanks, " I say jumping forward and hugging him. I hear someone whistle at me and him but I ignore them.

I walk around a corner and then look back once I'm in the shadows. Sherman and Mark's siblings that are male have surrounded him. They were obviously teasing him, but a small smile stayed on his face.

_No I'm not starting to like Mark._

_I can't. _

_I wouldn't. _

_I must be. _

_And my walls came crashing down._

_Nothing could have stopped them. _

_I fully let everyone in._

_No more hiding behind a wall. _

_I only see the present and future._

_The past is behind me_

**Thanks again for reading make sure to follow or Fav. And especially comment. LOVE it when you do. I might have Clair meet Phobos and Demious later. Haven't decided yet. Thanks again for reading. :)**


	5. MarkFamilylots of children of Ares

**Thanks for reading. I know you missed me. Don't try to ignore it. Anyways this was my favorite chapter to write. ****_Spoiler alert. _****Its so sweet and Its kinda sad for Clair at the end.**

**All rights to Rick Riordan**

**LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD.**

I sat in the plane squished between Mark and Clarisse. We'd just gotten on and I was ready to get off. Clarisse was complaining about how hard it would be to kill monsters on the train. Mark was doing something with hands. I couldn't tell what, most likely playing with a knife.

"So Clair, what was life like at home for you." Mark randomly asks.

"Well My Mom and older brother left when I was eight so I hopped around in foster care for a year. Then when I was about to turn nine, my foster care parents were a demigod and a mortal who had a sibling that was a demigod. And then my satyr came and then I was at Camp. Half-Blood" I finnish.

"What were they like?" He asks me his dark brown eyes staring into my golden eyes.

"My brother's name is Matthew, Matt for short. He was kinda like Sherman, but more patient. He never yelled at me. He was my whole world. My mother was like Silena. Beautiful, caring, Loving. She said me and my brother were her everything. Then they just...left." I say and he gives me a small smile and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"on that happy note, what is your family like?" I counter him.

He smiles and starts, "well my mother is kinda mean in a sense. She kinda always ready to lead a army. Thats probably why me and my brothers are here. My three older brothers are demigods to. Clark is the oldest and my mom had him when she was eighteen. William and Philip are twins. Clark is nine years older than me. William and Philip are seven years older than me. So by the time I went to camp half blood they were long gone. They think I'm mortal ."He states.

"Where do they live?" I ask.

They all live in Hollywood." He says.

"Well we need a place to stay for to days before going to the underworld. You weren't thinking about staying there. Were you?" I ask him.

He just nods. I try to think about his family. His mother carrying a little baby with a nine year old and two seven year old war children in the house. I wonder why she sent them to summer camp.

"Did your mother send you to Camp?"

"No I just got up and ran away. I was in New York and then a satyr found me and brought me to camp. I haven't been back yet at all." He says looking down at his lap.

We sit in silence but Mark doesn't take his arm off my shoulders. He then looks at me and says, " How long till your fifteen?" Only a few months. April seventh. When did you turn Sixteen?"

"September second." He says.

I stay awake for a few minutes but my eyes start to get heavy. The last thing I remember is me thinking, I shouldn't fall asleep on Mark's shoulder.

When I wake up I'm in 's shaking me gently to wake me up.

"So you practically slap me to wake me up but she gets little nudges." Clarisse says with a role of her eyes.

"You're my sister, she isn't." He states.

As we get out of the airport I say, "Okay Mark, lead us to your family."

We flag down a taxi and hop in. " 4583 stillson road, NW please." Mark says.

We sit in silence for the forty five minute ride. Then we get out in front of a red house. Its huge. Two story but its gotta have at least six bedrooms not counting space for offices and other rooms.

Mark pays the driver and he drives off. Mark leads us up to the house and knocks.

"One minute." Someone yells from inside.

Then a lady opens the door. Her long dark brown hair hangs down over shoulders. She looks like a model for a sport or the army.

"Yes?" She says. Her voice sounds as if she hasn't slept for years.

My face must show my worry because she said. "All people with children that runaway tend to look like me darling." She says sorrowfully.

I'm about to say something else when Mark steps forward.

"The woman's face fullters. "Mmm Mark?" She stutters out.

" Hi mom." He says looking down at his shoes. The woman grabs him and holds him in her arms. Mark is easily taller than her. But he lets her sob into his shoulder. She grabs his face then lets go and slaps him.

I give Clarisse a confused look as Mark laughs and pulls the woman his mom back into a hug.

"Come, come in all of you I'll have food for you and you can tell me who you are and where you have been." She says ushering us into her house.

She grabs a phone and speed dials something and then puts it on speaker, then she does the same with another phone.

Then a man answers," Mom, you know I'm not supposed to use my phone so often."

"yeah mom," says the guy on the other phone.

"Clark, William you need to come home now. Its the best day of my entire life right now."

"yes mom. Bye." then they hang up. She ushers us into the kitchen . Where we sit down.

"Ok, mister tell me what happened and where you went this instant." She says trying to be stern but the tears streaming down her face and the smile don't convince any of us.

" I kinda did run off to New York, then a satyr came and took me to Camp Half-Blood." He says.

"So you are a demigod?"

"Yes."

"Ares is you father. And who are these lovely girls?"

"Yes, and this is Clarisse my half sister, and my friend Clair daughter of Thanatos ." He says pointing at each of us. I wave when he points at me.

"Oh you don't look like a child of the underworld." She says.

And with that I pull off my sweatshirt and unfold my wings from underneath.

"Oh Wow.." She says then the front door is opened. Two Identical looking boys enter, then a third. The only difference between the three are age looking. One is absolutely, Clark I presume and then William and Philip.

"Mom what is…" Clark starts but then his eyes drift over me then Clarisse and finally Mark.

"Mark," He says like he can't believe it.

"Mark" He says again. Mark stand up and starts walking over. Clark lunges at him. Clark is at least two inches taller than him. Mark ends up with his arms around Clarks neck, and with Clark's .

William and Philip break out of their daze. One pushes Clark off him and takes over. Well the other waits impatiently for his turn. Then the cycle continues.

We give introductions again, and Mark tells his story.

"So you've been hiding at Camp Half-Blood this whole time. Gods, why didn't we check there." Clark says.

"Well Clarisse, and Clair I was wondering what you two were doing here." Mark's mother Ally asks.

"I'm going to visit my father," I say.

"Well you can stay the night here. The guest bedroom are the first two." She says smiling

When I enter one of the quest bedrooms its a pale blue. A small bed is in the middle against the wall. A huge widow out looks the streets.

Its very cute. I walk out to find Clark dragging Mark into a bedroom with Philip and William following behind. They don't close the door.

I sneak up to it and look inside. They've gotten into bed. Mark is in the middle. Arms wrapped around him preventing him from leaving.

I quickly rush into the guest bedroom as the tears start to fall.

Matt

His name rings in my head. I miss him so much. Why can't he come back? Why?

**Thanks for reading make sure to ****_Review._**** Please. Thanks again should be back sometime around the twenty eight if not then expect a chapter before the twelfth.**


	6. I didn't know I was dating someone

**Hi. Did you miss me this time.**

**Heartstohearts123: I'm glad your enjoying it.****_ Just a reminder, this is an account with two people on it. ITs only me (Tyme) writing this story. Thanks again._**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.**

When I wake, I'm not in Mark's house. Then again it hits me. I'm dreaming unfortunately. I look around. Its quite beautiful. Lush trees, in a circle. The leaves are a bright green. Some bear fruit. Flowers surround the base of the trees. Each tree is at least thirty feet tall, the flowers at the base are naturally large and each tree has a different type. Then I notice the middle. Comfy looking lawn chair sits in a circle. On each chair sits a person. There were at least twenty chairs. Each one is sitting there holding their heads, like its going to explode. I look at myself, nothing is different about me.

Someone starts talking, I don't make a lot, but I do get out, "The Romans." My mind swarms. Romans?

Then I sit up in bed. The room around me is dark. The curtains sway due to the open window. I didn't open it. I walk over and stick my head out. I can see the sun peeking up over a few of the other houses. A slight breeze pushes my hair behind me. Its just so peaceful. I close my eyes and let the small smile escape onto my face.

Then I realize, there could be a monster out here. I quickly pull my face back in. I close the window in record speed.

I walk over to my bag. I grab some clothes and slip off to see if I could use a bathroom. I find Mark's mother downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Good morning." I say

"Good Morning.I see you're an early bird too." She says and smiles.

I smile back. "Is there a shower, I could use?" I ask. "Oh yes of course. Let me show you." She says as she stands up.

She leads me back up the stairs. She is about open a door, but the she says, " Why, don't you and Clarisse use my bathroom, so the boys don't walk in on you." She says and I nod.

She leads me to her room. The bathroom is quite luxurious. The tile has a slight red tint. the walls are a dark red. Its about one and a half of the bedrooms I slept in. Its octagon shaped. One wall holds a two sinks to the right and to the left a makeup area. The mirror stretches over the counter. a sliding glass door is to the right of the mirror. I guess it leads to the showers. To the left of the mirror is a tub. It could fit, at least two of me with my wings stretched out. Then a little ways to that is a sliding wooden door. and then a closet.

Mark's mom walks over to the closet. She pulls out a fluffy white towel. She hands it to me. She walks over to the glass door, opens it and then walks out, she waves before closing the door.

I slowly unbutton my shirt. The black long sleeve satin shirt slides off slowly. The cool fabric, leaving me even colder without its touch. The small white buttons and trim around the collar are the only part that isn't black. Finally I step into the shower.

Its huge. My wings are able to stretch out fully with plenty of room to spare. My wings are at least five inches longer than my arms. I turn on the water. I step in when it finally is at the right temperature. I can't remember the last time I actually had a hot shower. At camp the Hermes cabin was never clean. So we almost always had the showers last. After washing my hair, I bend my wings in to clean them. I hope conditioner is good for the feathers. I turn the water off and wrap myself in the towel.

I look at myself in the mirror. My hair hangs damp down my left shoulder. The three freckles on the right side of my face stand out like a purple zebra in a group of regular ones, in contrast to my pale skin. This brings back a memory and I smile to myself.

Flashback/memory

I was sitting at the Hermes table. I was eavesdropping on Chiron and Luke as they talked. " I tell you she probably a daughter of Phobos. She barely gets scared. Even the Ares cabin scares me and she's like ,Nope." Luke says.

"Yes she does look like a child of Phobos, but she'd have some temper. Clair is as calmer than me sometimes, if you don't count her happiness level. I believe that she's not related to him or anyone close to Ares."

Finished

I don't know why this comes back to me, but I've stopped asking why things happen by now. I finish dressing and clean the shower and dry the floors.

I step out into the hallway.

As I walk down, Mark's mother calls to me. "Clair, can you wake the boys? They'll probably respond better to you." She says.

I walk up to the boys' door and ever so slowly open the door. Inside the rooms are a dark army green. Trophies are all over the shelves. Some for each boy. Famous sports people on posters line the wall. The full size bed sits against the wall on the opposite side. I walk over to it and push hard against someone's shoulder.

They moan and sit up. "oh, is it time to get up?" Mark says sleepily. "Yep, now get up." I say smiling. His eyes shoot open. "Oh, Hi Clair." He says, reaching out towards me. He grabs me and pulls me forwards before I can step back. One of his brothers grumbles. A pair of eyes opens, "Ohh need to cuddle with your girlfriend Mark?"

The voice comes somewhere from near the eyes.

"Your mother wants you to get up." I say.

"Fine." They all say and hop out. Mark lets me go and I find my way downstairs again. Half an hour later, the boys join us downstairs.

" So we need to decide when we're leaving again," Mark says.

Then his brothers and mother stop talking.

"What?" his mother says. Her eyes wide.

"Hate to break it to you, but you aren't leaving Mark. We went to camp in the summer and so will you. You don't need to go full year." Clark says sternly.

Something drops inside me. Mark isn't going to be there full year. Why should I care? I'll see him in summer. Mark is arguing with Clark and William well Philip comforts their mother.

"Go to your room. I'll be up there in five minutes, You'd better have three good reasons why I should let you stay at camp!" Clark yells.

Mark quickly disappears. Clarisse and I disappear as soon as no one else is looking. We walk into the room he is in. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, with his head in his looks up when we enter.

"So we need three good reasons to why you should go to camp full around." Clarisse says.

"The problem is I have no good reasons." He says sadly.

"We'll make some up." I say. "One, Chiron wants to be able to know where you are currently and that you're safe. Like your with a God or at camp." Clarisse starts.

"You have a girlfriend…"

" I don't have one." Mark points out.

She looks from me to Mark and back again. "You do now. If they ask why you came to drop Clair off at the underworld you now have a reason."

I pause to think.

Then it hits me. "Wait… you're saying I should fake as his girlfriend for like four days?" I say.

"Mark… you know why I'm saying this." Mark blushes as she says this. " And Clair, Lacey is terrible at keeping secrets. The whole camp has been waiting for you two to get together."

My pale cheeks must be the on fire by now.

Mark looks at me, his face the same color as I think mine is. Then he starts grinning like crazy. We wrap his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Okay, we just need one more thing." Clarisse says.

Then we hear Clark coming up the stairs. I wave to Mark quickly before running out of the room with Clarisse. Clarisse then decides to walk back in after Clark goes in.

She walks back out a minute later. "He says I can't say anything. Got paper and pens?" She asks.

I quickly grab them and bring them to her. She writes something down and goes back in again. Two minutes later she comes back out and drags me downstairs.

Mark's mother and the twins are standing downstairs. "Give me one good reason he should stay." William shouts at us.

"He has a girlfriend." She says

. "Who? Who is her godly parent? What's she like? Would we approve of her?" All three of them shout.

"Well would you approve of Clair?" She asks.

They all smile and nod. "Well then you're really good."

"What's her name. Can we Iris message her?" Philip asks.

"She's standing next to me." Clarisse answers.

They all turn and look at me like robots. I blush.

Clark drags Mark downstairs suddenly

. " I don't believe the second reason. Tell it to them." He says angrily.

"Is it about Clair being your girlfriend?" His mother asks still grinning.

He blushes and nods. She squeals. Its a surprising noise. Coming from the mother of three war children.

Clark looks from me to Mark and again at least seven times. "Thats why your escorting her to the underworld. Because you don't want her with another boy." Clark says to himself.

We lounge about the rest of the day. No one brings up Mark staying again. We answer lots of questions.

"How long?" "Three weeks, (Hours)"

"Why" "No comment?"

Finally, it's time to go to sleep. I wait in my room till the hallways clear before sneaking into Mark's room.

His brothers are holding a grudge because they aren't sleeping in there.

"Hi."

"Hi."

I sit down next to him. He leans over and wraps his arm around me. I lean into him. "So does that mean your willingly going out with me?" I give a look that says, "Duh."

He grabs my face and pulls his lips onto mine. I never thought fireworks were real. I now know, what they mean. I feel like a happy volcano. LIke my whole body is lit on fire. And it's better than anything I've felt before. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening it. We pull away at the same time. He smiles at me. I smile at him.

That's it, I'm not going to the underworld. I'm staying with Mark. Or he's coming with me.

**Thanks again. Make sure to Review. I'll see you soon. If I don't get eaten by Chive before hand.**


	7. We're finally leaving!

**Sorry about not posting. I've had a lot of stuff to do. Between homework, chores and sports. And reading the Lord of The rings.**

**But the chapter is finally here. I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

Then next morning I did nothing. Mark's brothers didn't seem to know how to look at me. They'd have a mad expression on their face, but their eyes couldn't completely hide the happiness.

I sat at their kitchen table quietly eating an apple. Clarisse sat beside me doing the same well reading a book on world war two. Mark was quietly eating across the table from me.

"Todays the day, Clair's supposed to show up at the underworld." Clarisse states randomly.

Everyone tenses. The last few hours no one has mentioned it.

"Well, we have to take her." She says. Everybody just stares down at their lap. "How about this," She starts, " We take Clair. Well she's there Mark can stay here and I'll see what Chiron wants. OK?"

Everyone nods.

"Clair, go grab your bag." She says ushering me out. I run up the stairs and push into the room. I start stuffing things back into the bag.

"Hairbrush, sweatshirt, sword." I mentally check things off as I go. I zip up the bag and rush out. I pull the bag down the stairs.

Clarisse and Mark walk up the stairs as I come down. I walk over to the front door and let my bag rest against the wall.

I start to walk towards the kitchen when I hear William say, "Mom we can't just let him go. You know that he isn't going to come back."

"William, where does he have to go, other than camp half blood? And he knows that we'll just send you or one of your brothers to get him." She says.

" I don't. I just feel like, you know. That he doesn't exactly want to be here." William says.

"Of course he wants to be here. I mean…he's he's got to." His mother stutterers.

"Not like that exactly. I mean Mom he's a demigod. We aren't here to protect him twenty four seven anymore." He says.

He's a son of the war God, for the god's sake. If he can't protect himself, who can?

Clarisse and Mark come down the stairs before they can finish. "Ready?" Mark asks. I nod and walk over to my bag and lift it up. Its small enough that it looks like I'm just paranoid about leaving a bunch of stuff at a hotel. Not staying the night.

"You sure you don't want a ride there?" Mark's mom asks us."There's got to be a lot of monsters outside. Why doesn't one or two or even all three of your brothers come with?" Marks face falls.

I know he doesn't want to tell his mom no. "Sorry they'll freak out if more than two other demigods come." I say. Mark smiles at me. Thanking me without words.

"They'll freak out if there's more than two other demigods on the doorstep of the underworld?" She asks obviously not buying it.

"Chiron made us promise that they would stay with me till my father showed up." I say smiling.

"Ok…" She says. Mark steps forwards hugs her then ushers us out the door.

"Bye." I call back. We call a taxi and soon enough we're at the Hollywood sign. The huge letters sit there as if they are indestructible.

I step towards the H. Mark finds the text and reads out " αλίμονο να όλα που εισάγετε."

"Woe to all who enter." I whisper as bits of the ground crumble away.

I look down into the hole . Stairs can be seen a few feet down. The river Styx waits below with the ferryman Charon.

"Well, here we go." I say taking a step forward.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review please :)**


	8. Hades isn't a very happy god

**I'm back! Do you miss me yet? Anyways thanks for being here**

**musicluver246: Thanks, hope you continue to like it.**

**Kayla: Thanks, I'm not quite sure what you mean, but I got the last part. I'm glad you love it.**

**Kayla: Thanks, again. My siblings have both so I know a lot.**

**Anyways on with the show. I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

I suddenly notice there uneasiness. Both keep looking back up as if they can feel something breathing on the back of their necks.

"I can go down alone. I'll be fine." I offer.

"No, we need to know if you're okay down here." Mark says.

"Besides what makes you think we wouldn't want to see you off?" Clarisse says. She looks over her shoulder proving my point.

"You're both really uneasy right now. You're both like looking over your shoulder constantly. You're both trying to hide that you're shivering." I say putting my hands on my hips.

They look down at their feet "So final decision, are you coming with or not." I ask.

"I'm still coming" they say at the same time.

I start walking back down again. I'd look back at them every so often. Mark would be a step or two behind and Clarisse would be at least two behind him.

Soon enough we got to a spot where the river styx opens. A small ferry boat is set there along the shore. Inside is a man. Most likely a minor god or ghost but he looks like a man.

As we approach he looks us over. He more glances at Clarisse and Mark. He barely seems to notice me.

"You three aren't dead." He says scowling. He mutters under his breath, " Its not like we can keep you dead anyways."

I step forward." I am Clair, daughter Thanatos. I'm here to stay with my father." I say surprising myself with how calm and responsible I sound.

He leans forward bringing his lantern closing to me. In the dark area surrounding us, I must blend in some what.

"You don't look much like him. You're to pale. Much more like a daughter of Phobos." He says glaring at me. "The last time I let the living demigods in that we're related to Hades…! Oh never mind."

"Sir, we can prove it to you." Clarisse says coming forward a little.

"Yes, sure you can. Her dark hair comes from her father and so does her bright golden eyes." He says mockingly. His eyes open wide. "Bright golden eyes? No, your a daughter of Phobos."

I pull my sweatshirt. The cold air hits my bare arms.

Yikes, it must be even colder for Mark and Clarisse.

I then stretch out my wings. I practically moan in pleasure, they were so sore. The man, which I finally remembered, Charon. Not to be confused with Chiron. He gasps.

"So He wasn't kidding when he said he had children. I'll be missy. You're the first one. Ever. As far as I know." He says staring at my wings. "Well get in. Hurry up now. We mustn't keep him waiting. You're already three hours late.

We quickly climb in. I sit on the first seat next to where Charon stand with the paddle. Clarisse and Mark sit down and try to stop staring at Charon.

I watch the water. To someone with a fear of drowning being this close to the water would be traumatizing. Even if you can breathe under water, the river styx is bottomless. Only those who have a strong reason to live can get back out without someone else's help.

Achilles came out alive because he was so young. He didn't know the evils of the world yet. That and he was held onto by somebody as they dipped him in head first.

The minutes go slowly. Soon enough you can see the bank. Although we're still five to ten minutes away.

As we got closer, that's when I started to get nervous. What if he wasn't going to see me at all. What if he did see me, and he thought I was a disappointment?

Time seemed to speed up for a few second then drop below average. Then we're at the bank. Two guards walk up to the boat. I start to examine their faces. I draw in a quick breathe. They're skeletons. Clarisse breathing quickens as soon as she see's them.

"Bye, hope Hades is in a good mood for you." Charon yells at us as soon as we're all of the boat. He quickly starts paddling to the other side.

More of these guards come out. Two come up and grab my arms and start pulling me forward. I let them and keep my feet in time with theirs. I look back, Clarisse and Mark follow with concerned faces.

We pass Cerberus. He growls but lets us all pass. We keep walking. Soon there's a huge prairie to the the left and right of us. Spirits are held back behind invisible walls. Most look like someone who woke up with no memory.

A few minutes more of walking and we get to a black fence. Red splotches are all over. It goes far over my eye sight. The fence itself looks like something out of a horror movie. But the screams are worse. Worse than anything you've ever heard before. The worst thing. I knew what it was. The fields of punishment.

We keep walking. Then finally the black fence is left behind and on the other side a whitish gold one replaces it. Laughter, I hear laughter. Faintly, but its most definitely laughter.

Then finally we arrive at the huge house. More like mansion. Its huge, and pitch black. Dark widows line the sides of it.

The skeletons walk straight up to the door. Two others stand directly at both sides of the huge dark double doors. Others stand close by. These new ones have spears and swords.

They gesture for my two guards to bring me forward. They tug me forward. Clarisse and Mark try to follow but two other guards shove their spears in their faces.

Before I can say anything I'm thrown inside the doors. I stare at the doors as they slam closed in front of me. Then ever so slowly I turn the around.

Hades sits on his throne, along with his wife Persephone.

I start walking forward, seeing that I had no other option. As soon as I'm a reasonable distance away I curtsy.

My dark jeans and shirt look out of place in the fancy hall I'm in.

"So Chiron decided to send you." Hades says leaning forward. " Do you know anything about the disappearance of your father, Clair?"

My jaw drops. My father? Missing?

"I'll take that as a no. Anyways the reason I requested you to come down here was just for that reason. I'd send you to,..." He trails off.

"What he means to say is,... Chiron wouldn't allow someone as young as you to go to this place." Persephone says for her husband. " I guess its no good keeping you here because neither of us can really teach you about your powers."

I nod my head, not fully listening.

"If your father contacts you or gives you any sign of his presence. Please don't be afraid to contact us. We're both really worried about him. The last time he disappeared like this without telling anyone he was captured by Sisyphus." She says.

I slowly start to speak, forcing myself to keep the words from shaking. " If I may ask, When did my father go Missing?"

They look closely at me. Hades eyes try to burn holes through me. Where as Persephone's give my sympathy.

"The day you were claimed and grew wings. We assumed that he was just taking a break to get to know you better. Then he never came back." Hades says gruffly.

"Thank you, sir. As to you Miss. I promise if I hear anything on my father I'll contact you as soon as I'm able." I say curtsying before quickly scampering out.

Two of the skeletons guards have come in. They open the door for me. Clarisse and Mark's heads snap towards me as I walk out. Mark tries to come up to me but the skeleton stops I turned around after stepping in to see if Clarisse and Mark were still there. Mark was the first to follow then steps were realistically old looking. Apparently no one does maintenance on the entrances to the underworld.

There was giant pieces of each step missing. The edges were jagged. There were three sets of footprints going down. Two most likely demigod and a satyr.

"Those are probably Annabeth's and Percy's." I say pointing at the two human footprints. "Than those are probably Groover's."

"Well at least we know we're in the right spot." Clarisse says forcing a smile on to her face.

him.

"Stop let him come here. In fact off with you all. We can get back out by ourselves." I say sternly. They look around unsurly, "Go."

They quickly leave.

"Wait what do you mean by we can get out by ourselves. Are you not staying." Clarisse asks coming up to me.

"My father is missing." I say looking up at them. Mark's eyes reflect my own. He's thinking the same exact thing I'm thinking. Death has been captured.

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully, you'll be reading my other chapters soon. Love for you to review. Thanks again. -Tyme **


	9. Back to camp Half-Blood

**Miss me yet. Thanks if you do. **

**Glasses: Thanks**

**waterbottle: umm thanks.**

**You don't know me: Thanks. yes I do know you ;)**

**Hope you enjoy it. Don't own the Percy Jackson series yet**

Clarisse pulls me forward. "Does that mean the dead are leaving the underworld?" She asks her face inches from mine. Her dark brown eyes are wide with worry.

I sigh and look down at the ground, "Yes," I say rubbing my feet into the ground.

"Do they know where he is? Like is he just refusing to work. or do they truly have any idea?" Mark says stepping forward. His eyes latch onto mine.

It's amazing, after learning a few things about someone that they don't tell anyone, how much you can read them. Now that I can read Mark, he's started trying to read me. Could I tell him? I could maybe.

"We've got to go back to camp half blood and tell Chiron. Clair, go to the airport and get back to new York." Clarisse says and she starts rummaging in her bag. She starts pulling out money.

"Wait…" Mark says stepping forward to set his hand on the money in Clarisse's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Back to your mothers. We'll Iris message Chiron. Then father." She says. I look at her astonished. I'm one of the few who know about Ares and Clarisse's.. Relationship. Its improved since the war, but he still scares the heck out of her.

"OK… but Chiron is going to be confused maybe even angry that Clair came back alone." Mark says looking at me with wide eyes.

"We need to get her back to camp where she's safe fast and I don't think you'll come back if you go alone." Clarisse says glancing around. "Let's make our way out. We'll make final decisions when we get out of here.

So we start making our way back. Past the long fence with good smelling food and laughter. Elysium, that was its name. And in the middle was the Isles of the best.

"Who do you think is in there?" Mark says asking me pointing into Elysium in the direction The Isles might be.

"Romulus, Remus, some random demigods I don't know the name of." I say.

"Romulus lived three lives?" Mark says looking at me weirdly.

"Not necessarily but I think If you build a major city and are the first ruler the gods probably demand that you're there. " I say shrugging. Mark smiles down at me then wraps around an arm around the middle of my back.

Soon enough we're back at the river. Charon he looked at us quizzically, then started to open his mouth. "No, I don't know any more than you do about my father. Now take us to the other side please." I say sternly. He quickly initiated that.

A few minutes later, we're on the other side. Clarisse tosses him three drachma. We walk back up the stair in silence. Clarisse and Mark are probably just anxious to get out from down here. I can't get over the way Hades looks at me.

His cold eyes staring straight into me. Searching me, as if I had the answer to something. He blamed me for my father's disappearance. Am I at fault?

Then we see then bright light of the sun. The bright blue sky with its white fluffy cotton candy clouds. Clarisse and Mark visibly relax.

"Why would you contact your father?" I ask.

"He's the one that found him after Sisyphus captured him. He may be able to help us." Clarisse says, then she shoves about forty dollars in American money at me. Which I take and put into a small purse I have. Then she hands me five drachmas.

"I at least should be back to camp within a month. Get back to camp half-blood as fast as you can. No detours, go straight there. You understand?" She says. I nod.

"We'll message Chiron and our father, you just get back." Mark says. I quickly hug Clarisse.

"I'll meet you around the corner, Mark" She calls as she walks away.

I smile at him before quickly pecking his cheek. "You sure you'll be alright? Clarisse can go with you and.." He starts rambling.

I smile and hug him again. "I'll be fine."

"Okay…" He says looking down at me before pulling me back up and giving me a small kiss. We walk out to a Clarisse together. She smiles slightly at us.

"Here's the map," Clarisse says while handing me the map. "We'll hopefully see you in a few weeks."

Then I hug her again before I go flag down a taxi.

I step in lightly and look at the driver through his mirror. "The airport please," I say. Throughout the whole ride I watch him carefully. Ready to open the door and run. Nothing happens. I pay him and walk inside.

…

I quickly called the grey sisters when I reached New York. Yes silly thing to do but at least I got to camp half-blood without a few run ins with monsters.

Combined with the drachmas Clarisse gave me and my own I had just enough to pay them. Although being a hundred yards from camp might be a little dangerous.

I walked quickly and as quietly as possible. I could have flown but although safer would cause more attention. Will solace and a few other Apollo kids were guarding.

I quickly said something before shooting. "Will, Its Clare!" I yell.

He gestures to his siblings that its okay. I quickly get beyond the border. "You're not supposed to be back for a good three weeks yet. What are you doing back?"

"I'm sure you'll hear of it later. Right now I need to go see Chiron." I say. he nods and I take off running.

I find him at the big house. "Clair? What are you doing back?" He's either pretending not to know or he doesn't know.

"Hades sent me back. My father is missing. Clarisse and Mark are visiting his mother. Have they talked to you yet?"

"They said they took you to the underworld and you would tell me the rest. However we must contact Ares in the meantime.

"They said they would do that. Would it go through with Olympus closed?" I ask looking up at him.

"Maybe if he sensed something was wrong. I would guess he's going to try and contact me, and maybe you to see if you know anything." He says looking around.

Some other campers were mingling around. Hearing bits and pieces of our conversation. "We'll continue this conversation inside," He says putting a hand on my upper back and leading me inside.

We sits me down in a chair. "Listen to me Clair. Whatever took your father. It's causing trouble. Its probably linked to this new prophecy. Whatever it is. It probably wants to cause him pain. Being the god of death he probably doesn't have much that will hurt him. In this case saying that you're his only child . you're in a lot of danger. Stay out of the forest. Don't go out of camp borders. Don't go anywhere alone."

I nod my head. "How do we even know if he cares?" I say.

"He might not, but they probably wouldn't know or care." he says. I nod again.

"That'll be all. I recommend staying with Lacey for a while." He says gesturing to the door.

"Can she come stay in my cabin?" I ask hopefully.

He shrugs, "Why not."

I smile and open the door to go find her. Its about three so she should be in her cabin. I quickly walk to the cabins. I wave to numerous people.

Then I see Annabeth. She's one of the few that know about me going to the underworld other than Lacey and the Ares cabin. When we make eye contact her eyes loss a little bit of hope. Then it's replaced with worry.

She runs up to me. "Why are you back? Where is Clarisse and Mark? Was there trouble." She says quickly looking wide eyed at me.

"Slow down. First off Clarisse and Mark are at his mother's house. Yes there is trouble and then I have to get into the reason. I pause to look at her. She stares at me looking for answers. "My father is missing."

She gasps and her eyes get even wider. "Chiron thinks he's been captured. And that I'm in danger. I wasn't able to find out if Percy was there or not." I finish with sigh.

Annabeth's face falls but she picks herself back up. "Hades would have said something if Percy was dead. This means he probably isn't dead. Yet, it could mean he's with your father." She starts talking nonsense to me at least.

"Well I'll see you around." I say before starting to walk towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Stay safe." She calls back.

I knock on the door of the cabin. The door opens letting the scent of too much perfume out into the air. Michelle stands there. "Lacey?" He asks and I nod.

He calls into the cabin for her. She appears almost instantly when she hears my name.

"You're not supposed to be back yet." She says.

"We'll talk about it in my cabin." I say smiling and grabbing her arm. Its nice to be back in a place I can call home.

I quickly lead her to my cabin. I open the door and find that its different but the same also. Chiron finally got the three other beds for the room. My bed is the same along with the dresser.

I sit down on my bed and Lacey sits down on the bed across from mine a few feet away. I explain to her everything. She freaks out. An hour before dinner she leaves to get her stuff.

I explain to the whole camp at camp fire the situation. And by that time, I'm tired of telling this story. So by the time Lacey allows me to go to sleep. With hair in braids, I'm exhausted.

I quickly fall asleep but then the dreams start. Just like they annually do every year. Terrifying dreams that have me shivering.

Every Phobia is connected to death. The fear of falling is the fear of falling to your death or getting hurt because of falling. I realize it now that death itself I'm not afraid of. It's death himself I'm afraid of. My phobias include being left completely alone. Which has happened. Family disappearing and all. That and betrayal are the big two. Which both have happened to me.

On the subject of dreams though. They're awful and you can guess how randomly related they are.

**Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. Still open to suggestions. See you soon.- Tyme**


End file.
